Pembunuhan Misterius
by Ren Vanguard Wizard-Gate
Summary: Jellal adalah seorang murid pindahan ke SMA Amanogawa di Tokyo yang dilanda kasus pembunuhan misterius,dan kini ia terlibat dalam kasus itu
1. Murid Pindahan

Pembunuhan Misterius

PERHATIAN:sebelum membaca,pastikan anda tidak dalam kondisi yang parah,karena disini banyak adegan sadis dan berdarah yang dapat membuat anda shock,trauma,jantungan,dll lah /plak!

Disclaimer:Kamen Rider Kabuto dan Fairy Tail bukan punya saya,Fic ini not for sale or rent(memangnya fansub)

suatu hari di tokyo,muncul berita tidak sedap tentang "Kabuto si Pembunuh Misterius",sudah banyak korban yang jatuh,namun polisi hanya geleng geleng soal masalah ini,masalah ini bahkan diserahkan kepada ZECT,organisasi dengan kekuasaan tertinggi di sana

polisi bilang "bagaimana ini pak?"

admin ZECT bilang "kami akan menangkap Kabuto"

"sebar pasukan ke daerah E2,jangan biarkan tikus pun lolos!"

di lain tempat di sebuah sekolah bernama "SMA Amanogawa" ada penerimaan murid baru

orang berambut biru itu memperkenalkan diri"salam aku Jellal Fernandes"

sensei bilang "tempat dudukmu di sebelah dia"

jellal bilang "baik sensei"

jellal pergi ke kursi yang ditunjuk tadi dan di sampingnya ada seorang cewek berambut merah

cewek itu bilang "hai aku Erza Scarlet,salam kenal"

jellal balas "ya,aku Jellal Fernandes,salam kenal"

langsung saja masuk ke jam pelajaran,erza dan jellal terlihat sangat dekat

sementara di tengah keramaian

.

.

.

.

tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang bergerak sangat cepat dan membunuh 10 orang(atau mungkin membacok orang),darah bercipratan kemana mana,orang orang pun kabur

markas ZECT

"Kabuto kembali menyerang"

"Kirim pasukan ke area C3"

tepat disana muncul Kabuto yang dikepung oleh pasukan ZECT trooper dari depan

salah satu berkata "jangan bergerak!kau sudah dikepung!"

tersangka bernama Kabuto itu tidak menghiraukan,dan langsung dia bergerak

CLOCK UP

waktu di sekitarnya melambat dan membacok setengah zect trooper itu dan kabur

CLOCK OVER

kembali semula,dan Kabuto kabur juga

markas memberi perintah "kembali ke markas!bantu yang terluka!"

setelah mereka kembali,hasilnya

6 orang selamat,14 luka luka,20 meninggal

"bagaimana ini ketua?"

"jangan cemas,sebentar lagi Shadows akan bertarung"

"maksud anda pasukan elit itu?!"

"tidak ada cara lain"

markas segera memberikan misi pertama untuk Shadows

sementara itu jellal jalan pulang sendirian sambil tersenyum

sebelum pulang erza bilang "besok kan hari minggu,kita ketemuan yuk,hehe"

jellal balas "ya sudah,aku terima"

kemudian dia melihat orang memakai kimono abu abu dengan dalaman kaos hitam berjalan sambil membawa tofu

pria itu berkata "jangan tersenyum terus,nanti dikira orang gila"(dihajar olehnya)

jellal bilang "huh?oh iya"

"pulanglah,nanti dirumah kamu ingin makan tofu kan?cepatlah sebelum tofunya hancur" balas orang itu

jellal balas "anda tahu?siapa anda sebenarnya?"

dia jawab sambil menunjuk ke langit(kalimat ini pakai bahasa jepang)

Obaachan ga itteita...Ore wa ten no michi o iki,subete o tsukasa doru otoko...

dia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke jellal

Tendou...Souji

pria itu berjalan lagi

Bersambung


	2. Tragedi Di Taman Kota

Jellal bingung sejenak,lalu berjalan pulang

sampai dirumah dia siapkan tofunya dan dia masak mabo tofu dan dia nyalakan TV

"pemirsa pada berita untuk hari ini,dilaporkan Kabuto kembali menyerang masyarakat,dan ciri pembunuhan kali ini sama dengan yang biasanya,orang yang terbunuh diketahui terbacok dan ususnya keluar dalam keadaan tercabik cabik,dan sebagian lagi lehernya terpenggal,paru paru dirobek oleh senjata tajam,harap para pemirsa waspada jika kabuto menyerang lagi,ini dia yang akan disampaikan oleh pihak ZECT"

"kami akan lakukan segala cara untuk membasmi Kabuto,jadi masyarakat sekalian tenang saja"

jellal bilang "wah,benarkah itu?"

mabo tofunya mengeluarkan asap

jellal bilang "wah gosong!angkat!"

setelah makan malam dia cuci tangan dan tidur,lalu paginya dia terlihat bersemangat

"haaah!akhirnya ketemuan sama erza" kata jellal

jellal bersiap dan pergi ke tempat dia janjian lalu dia menunggu erza

Taman Kota

jellal bilang "erza kemana ya,ah itu dia,erza!"

erza balas "jellal!kamu nunggu lama ya?"

jellal balas "hmmm engga kok,yuk berangkat"

erza bilang "iya"

di tempat itu suasananya sangat damai,tapi bisa saja Kabuto datang menyerang

jellal bilang "hmm anginnya enak ya"

erza jawab "ah,iya"

jellal bilang lagi "baru pertama kali ini aku diajak oleh teman sejak aku pindah ke sini"

erza balas "eh?gitu ya?hahaha aku beruntung dong"

jellal balas "ya,kamu sangat beruntung tiba tiba dekat dengan anak baru"

erza jawab "ayolah jangan gtu,semua teman kan?"

jellal jawab "ah,iya"

erza jawab "nah gitu dong,yuk jalan lagi"

sampai di suatu tempat yang terlihat hanya pemandangan kosong dan darah bercipratan kemana mana

jellal bilang "hah?!apa apaan ini?!"

erza menutup mulutnya dan terdiam sementara jellal memeriksa

jellal bilang "hmmm..darahnya masih baru,celaka!erza!hati hati!"

erza balas "eh?" dan sesaat dia menunduk sementara sesuatu menyerangnya dari belakang

jellal berkata "apa itu?!"

erza langsung mendekati jellal

"jangan kesini!" kata jellal

saat serangan diluncurkan lagi,jellal melindungi erza dan punggungnya terluka

erza berkata "hah?!jellal!"

dan tampaknya sesuatu yang menyerang itu pergi jadi mereka aman

erza membawa jellal ke rumah sakit,kata dokter dia harus istirahat selama 2 hari

erza kawatir dan dia langsung ke kamar jellal

"jellal!kamu engga apa apa?!" kata erza panik

jellal balas "aku engga apa apa,bagaimana keadaanku?"

erza balas "kamu musti istirahat selama 2 hari"

jellal bilang "luka begini sih aku tahan"

erza bilang "jangan!kamu istirahat saja!"

jellal melihat erza kawatir sama dia

erza bilang "pokoknya istirahat di sini..aku pulang.."

jellal ngerasa bersalah,dia ga tau musti gimana,dia takut erza nangis karna kawatirin dirinya

sesaat setelahnya pria yang bernama Tendou Souji itu mengunjunginya

tendou bilang "yo,punya masalah dengan pacarmu?"

jellal bilang "ah,dia bukan pacarku,lagipula kenapa kamu tau aku disini?"

tendou bilang "tidak ada yang aku tidak tahu"

jellal heran,dia merasa tendou mencurigakan

tendou bilang "ini makanlah"

jellal makan tofu itu

jellal bilang "wah,enak..."

"setiap masakan punya rasa sendiri,tofu itu juga punya rasa sendiri,artinya tofu bukanlah yang lain,tofu adalah tofu" kata tendou

jellal bilang "ah,tampaknya erza benar,nanti aku akan minta maaf padanya,tak ada gunanya aku memaksakan diri hanya untuk menyesal"

tendou bilang "baguslah kalau kamu sadar,kamu menarik juga rupanya,selamat tinggal"

jellal bilang "ah,iya,makasih"

tendou bilang "simpan itu untuk temanmu"

dua hari kemudian,saat itu teman teman jellal dari kelasnya sedang menjenguknya dan setelah jellal keluar dari rumah sakit,erza memanggilnya

jellal bilang "um...erza...maaf ya kemarin"

erza bilang "ah iya engga apa apa,kamu baik ya udah mencemaskanku makasih"

lalu mereka pulang sama sama,erza tersenyum karena jellal mengkawatirkan dirinya yang sedang sedih

Bersambung


	3. Pertemuan Yang Tak Terduga

Besoknya Jellal kembali ke sekolah

jellal jalan sambil ngomong dalem hati

(apa yang waktu itu menyerangku?memangnya itu yang namanya Kabuto?)

tak terasa sudah sampai di sekolah,dan langsung saja ke jam pertama

"pelajaran olahraga ya,ok" kata jellal

dia berpapasan dengan Erza

"Jellal,kamu udah baikan?" kata erza

jellal bilang "iya aku udah baikan"

erza bilang "wah baguslah kalo gitu,aku siap siap dulu ya"

jellal bilang "iya,aku juga"

pelajaran dimulai,gurunya sudah datang

"selamat pagi semuanya!saya guru olahraga kalian,Kagami Arata!salam kenal!"

dengan gaya rusuh kagami memimpin kelas X-3 yang sekarang sedang belajar olahraga

natsu bilang "bused,nih guru rusuh banget ya"

gray bilang "daripada lu gaje mulu di kelas"

natsu balas "ya udah sih,sipit!"

gray balas "elu,rambut pink tapi gayanya cowok"

ributlah mereka berdua

"OI OI OI!JANGAN RIBUT!AYO JANGAN BERANTEM!" kagami teriak teriak ke arah mereka

natsu dan gray kicep

"ok!sekarang kita akan belajar olahraga,ada yang tau sekarang olahraga apa?!" teriak kagami

"oh!mo olahraga parkour ya kagami-sensei?!" natsu teriak ga kalah rusuhnya(dibakar oleh natsu)

suasana jadi hening

krik...krik...krik

"olahraga kita hari ini adalah..." kagami mulai teriak

"oh!backflip sama frontflip!" teriak gray

hening

krik...krik...krik

"olahraga kita hari ini adalah...baseball!" kagami teriak lagi

"yeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh!baseball" sekarang yang teriak gajeel

hening lagi

krik...krik...krik

kagami bilang "baik!sekarang kalian bagi 2 kelompok,suit,yang menang yang mukul,yang kalah jaga"

kelompok 1:akihiko,jellal,natsu,junpei,kira,erza,mari,erika,rinko,misaki

kelompok 2:gray,gajeel,kousuke,zeref,ken,lucy,wendy,juvia,reiko,akiko

"sebelumnya,saya ingin melihat kemampuan kalian!dimulai dari kelompok 1!ayo mulai!" kagami teriak

10 menit kemudian

"bagus!tampaknya kelompok 1 paling bagus saat memukul,sedangkan kelompok 2 bagus dalam melempar!ambil posisi!" kagami teriak lagi

tiap setengah jam mereka ganti jaga dan pukulnya,2 jam pelajaran habis,langsung saja kita ke jam pulang

"huuuuuhhh,hari yang melelahkan" kata jellal

jellal mengingat kejadian di kelas

sensei bilang "siapa yang bisa jawab ini?"

zeref bilang "saya bisa"

gray bilang "alaaaaah,paling salah"

natsu bilang "jawaban lu kan laknat,batil,kafir,musyrik,syirik,kikir dll lah!pasti salah!"

lucy bilang "eh,udah dong!kalian tuh bully zeref mulu,kan kasian"

wendy bilang "tau nih"

gajeel bilang "padahal kalian kan tau,zeref rumahnya di pinggir kali,trus karna kurang perlindungan pindah ke kolong jembatan sebelahnya,jangan katain dia napa"

semuanya teriak "YA ELU JUGA SADAR DIRI DONG!"

gajeel kicep,flashback selesai,jellal ketawa ketawa sendiri nginget itu,zeref adalah korban bully di kelasnya

"yo" Tendou mendekati jellal lagi

"loh?!kau lagi?!" kata jellal

"baik baik sajakah kamu?" kata tendou

"loh,tendou!" kagami menghampirinya

jellal bilang "loh,kagami-sensei kenal dia?!"

kagami bilang "kami saling kenal sejak lama,tendou kita musti ngomong sekarang,jellal kamu pulang saja!"

jellal bingung,lalu pulang

setelah cukup jauh,tendou melepas tangan kagami yang menariknya dan berkata

"kenapa?" dengan ekspresi yang tenang

kagami bilang "apa apaan kau?!kabarnya Kabuto menyerang nyawa tidak bersalah!apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

tendou balas "apa maksudmu?aku tak mengerti"

kagami balas "jangan bercanda!bahkan itu semua sudah disiarkan di berita!"

tendou balas "hmm...mungkin dia lagi"

kagami bilang "apa maksudmu?"

tendou berkata "aku yang lain..."

kagami balas "eh?!maksudmu kopianmu?!"

tendou balas "ya...gara gara dia,worm kembali..."

kagami bilang "tapi itu tidak mungkin!"

tendou bilang "saat itu pula,yang bisa menghentikannya...hanya kita"

sekelompok worm datang menghadang

"huh?!"

pada saat yang sama sesuatu berbentuk kumbang merah dan kumbang biru terbang dan menghadang kumpulan worm

tendou dan kagami menangkap mereka dan berkata "HENSHIN!"

kedua benda itu dimasukkan ke belt mereka,masing masing 1

tendou - Kabuto

kagami - Gatack

mereka menghajar semua worm itu dan sisa 2 buah setelah gatack menembakkan peluru api dari tembakan bahunya,namun kedua worm itu pecah dan berubah bentuk,lalu mulai clock up,sementara itu

jellal penasaran dan bermaksud mengejar mereka,tiba tiba erza menariknya

"huh?erza,kamu ngapain?" kata jellal

erza bilang "siapa sih orang yang diajak ngomong sama kagami-sensei?"

jellal bilang "udah,kamu pulang aja"

erza balas "engga,aku mau ikut"

mereka melihat sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari worm

"huh?apa itu?!" kata erza

"ayo kita lihat" kata jellal

Bersambung lagi


	4. Identitas Tendou & Kagami

Kabuto dan Gatack membuka tanduk/taring zecter mereka,listrik keluar,armornya mulai lepas

CAST OFF

mereka menggeser tanduk/taringnya ke arah berlawanan dan armornya mental semua

Kabuto terlihat dengan armor merah bermotif kumbang tanduk,tanduknya naik ke helmnya

CHANGE BEETLE

Gatack terlihat dengan armor biru bermotif kumbang rusa,taringnya naik ke helmnya

CHANGE STAG BEETLE

mereka mulai bertarung dengan memasang clock up

CLOCK UP

dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat mata,mereka bergerak

Kabuto menghajar yang satu dengan Kunai Gun axe mode,langsung tembaki pakai gun mode,diakhiri dengan bacokan pakai kunai mode

Gatack menebasi worm satunya dengan Double Calibur miliknya,sampe mental,lalu dia balik keduanya dan satukan

RIDER CUTTING

worm loncat ke arah gatack namun justru tertangkap gunting itu,listriknya terus merambat dari gatack zecter ke double calibur dan akhirnya worm itu digunting dan meledak,gatack melepas double caliburnya

CLOCK OVER

kedua worm itu meledak,pada saat itu pula jellal sampai

"huh?!KAU!" teriak Jellal kaget melihat Kabuto

"huh?itu Kabuto!" teriak Erza kaget

"hey!tunggu dulu!ini kesalahpahaman!" Gatack teriak begitu

tanpa pikir panjang jellal langsung lepas baju luarnya lalu pakai meteornya dan menghajar kabuto,kabuto terjatuh entah memang karena jellal kuat atau sengaja jatuh,erza cuma lihat jellal dan kaget

gatack berkata "huh?apa?!"

Full force dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba

jellal bilang "ini yang terakhir,akan kuhabisi kau!"

kabuto hanya membelakangi jellal

jellal berkata "sepertinya kamu sudah menyerah,akan kuakhiri!"

sementara kabuto menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menyerang balik

Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa

dia segera menekan 3 tombol di kabuto zecter dan menutup kabuto zecter setelahnya

ONE

jellal terbang dan bersiap

TWO

jellal teriak "matilah kau!"

THREE

kabuto menutup kabuto zecternya

Full force donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara

jellal membentuk rasi bintang di belakangnya

kabuto berkata "Rider...Kick"

jellal teriak "Grand Chariot!"

jellal menembakkan 7 sinar dari rasi bintang itu dan kabuto membuka kembali kabuto zecternya

RIDER KICK

Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa

listrik dari kabuto zecter mengalir ke tanduk dan mengalir ke kaki kanan,dan tepat saat salah satu dari sinar itu hampir mengenainya dia langsung melakukan counter kick yang membelakangi lawan,semuanya terpental ke arah jellal,setelah terkena dan jellal terjatuh,kabuto mengangkat telunjuknya ke langit

seakan kabuto terlalu dewa di sini(di rider kick kabuto)

jellal berkata "ugh...tidak mungkin...kau!"

kabuto berkata "nenek pernah berkata...persahabatan itu ditulis dengan huruf teman dan orang naif"

sekelompok worm datang

gatack kaget dan menebasi semuanya,lalu dia menekan tombol gatack zecter sebanyak 3 kali

ONE TWO THREE

dan menutup gatack zecternya,gatack berkata "Rider Kick!"

RIDER KICK

dia membuka gatack zecternya,listrik mengalir ke tanduknya dan ke kaki kanannya,lompat dan tendang semua worm itu

DUAR!

satu meletup,yang lain ikut bila berdekatan

jellal dan kabuto melanjutkan pertarungan

kabuto memanggil hyper zecter dari tangan kirinya dan setelah muncul dia pasang di pinggang sebelah kirinya,tekan tanduknya

HYPER CAST OFF

listrik mengaliri armor kabuto dan mengubah armor itu jadi lebih tangguh

CHANGE HYPER BEETLE

pedang perfect zecter terbang ke arah kabuto dan kabuto menangkapnya,thebee,drake,sasword zecter ikut terpasang

padanya,dia mulai menekan tombolnya,pertama dia ubah bentuknya

GUN MODE

jellal mulai mempersiapkan sihir berkekuatan besar,bayangan kabuto tertarik kearahnya

KABUTO POWER

energi jellal semakin besar

THEBEE POWER

kekuatan jellal mendekati 50%

DRAKE POWER

75%

SASWORD POWER

Kabuto selesai men charge perfect zecter

ALL ZECTERS COMBINE

100%

jellal menembakkan altairisnya

Gatack berteriak "oi!hentikan!"

jellal teriak "altairis!"

Kabuto menekan pelatuknya,armornya terbuka semua(yang nonton tau /dibacok worm kayak nasib kanzaki shiro yang turun pangkat jadi zectrooper di EP 14)

MAXIMUM HYPER CYCLONE

kabuto menembakkan semacam topan laser dari perfect zecter,sangat dahsyat bahkan ledakannya luar biasa

beradu dgn altairis,dan meletup

"wuaaaaa!" teriak jellal

jellal terpental dan kabuto juga engga tanggung tanggung

DRAKE POWER

Kabuto berkata "saat aku bertarung,aku tak akan menahan diri"

HYPER SHOOTING

kabuto menembakkan peluru sinar yang besar ke arah jellal namun sesuatu menebas peluru itu

gatack bilang "huh?!apa?!"

dari balik asap peluru yang meledak itu,ada seseorang yang memegang pedang berdiri,dengan cepat dia menebas Kabuto berkali kali dan dia terpental

Kabuto teriak "argh,waaaa!"

dan terpelanting ke tembok

jellal bilang "er..za..."

kabuto kembali ke wujud manusianya dan kabuto zecter terbang bersama hyper zecter

gatack berkata "tendou...TENDOU!"

gatack zecter lepas dan dia lari ke arah tendou dan berkata "kamu engga apa apa?bertahanlah!"

kagami langsung panggil ambulans,dan dia jelasin semuanya pada mereka,erza bantu jellal yang terluka pulang,sementara "Dark Kabuto" memantau dari tadi

Erza bilang "kamu engga apa apa?"

Jellal bilang "kamu juga...pakai sihir?"

Erza bilang "iya..aku ga nyangka ada yang sama denganku..."

Jellal bilang "erza...aku..."

erza meluk jellal

jellal bilang "eh?"

erza bilang "kamu juga menderita kan...sebelum punya sihir..."

jellal bilang "erza..."

erza bilang "aku engga mau kamu menderita lagi..."

jellal peluk balik erza

jellal bilang "semuanya udah engga apa apa..kamu jangan kawatir..."

erza bilang "tapi aku cemasin kamu!"

jellal terdiam

erza bilang "maafkan aku..."

jellal bilang "kenapa kamu selalu cemas tentang aku?padahal kita baru bertemu sejak minggu lalu"

erza bentak "ini ga ada hubungannya!"

jellal bilang "kalo gitu kenapa?"

erza bilang "aku...suka...kamu"

jellal kaget,dan erza terlihat memerah

erza lanjut "saat kamu duduk di sampingku aku mulai merasa nyaman di dekatmu,lalu aku sadar kalau aku suka kamu..."

jellal sentuh pipinya erza dan berkata "terima kasih,aku juga suka kamu"

erza tambah tegang,dia ga menyangka jellal juga menyukai dia

setelah bicara sebentar,jadian juga mereka,lalu pulang

Bersambung


	5. School Festival

Besoknya mereka sekolah seperti biasa,di parkiran jellal melihat motor gatack

jellal bilang "oh pasti itu motornya kagami-sensei"

jam istirahat

jellal dan erza banyak fansnya jadi jellal dikejer kejer fangirl,erza dikejer kejer fanboy,pas lari mereka tabrakan

jellal bilang "aduh,maaf aku buru buru nih"

erza balas "iya,aku juga lagi buru buru"

setelah mereka bertatapan mereka sama sama merah wajahnya

jellal bilang "loh,erza..."

erza bilang "hah,jellal..."

barengan pula mereka ngomongnya dan kompak sampe bilang "ngapain kamu?"

makin merah,dan sekarang mereka lagi cari cara buat kabur dari fans

pulang sekolah

jellal dan erza pulang bareng dan tiba tiba di gang sepi ada 2 orang berpakaian berantakan menghampiri mereka

si rambut hitam berkata "jadi kalian yang bisa sihir itu?"

si rambut coklat berkata "aku iri pada kalian..."

jellal berkata "siapa kalian?!"

mereka berkata "kalian tak perlu tahu,kami hanyalah seorang pecundang"

Hopper Zecter lompat lompat lalu mereka tangkap

mereka berkata "henshin!"

HENSHIN

mereka pasang di belt mereka,hopper zecter bisa dibalik,Yaguruma Sou si rambut hitam pakai sisi hijau,Kageyama Shun si rambut coklat pakai sisi coklat

hijau:CHANGE KICKHOPPER

coklat:CHANGE PUNCHHOPPER

KickHopper bilang "ayo...aibou"

PunchHopper bilang "aniki...aku ikut kemanapun kau pergi"

punchhopper lawan jellal,kickhopper lawan erza

dari tadi jellal dan punchhopper cuma adu tonjokan,erza lawan kickhopper setelah manggil pedang dan armor

erza terpental setelah terkena serangan,jellal ikut terpental

"ayo kita akhiri" kata kickhopper

"ya" kata punchhopper

mereka menarik kaki hopper zecter mereka ke arah berlawanan(yang nonton tau /plakk)

RIDER JUMP

mereka tahan posisi mereka,setelah kekuatan terkumpul baru loncat(3 meter pun nyampe)

setelah itu di udara mereka kembalikan posisi kaki hopper zecter

RIDER KICK

RIDER PUNCH

jellal menyerang punchhopper dengan gelombang sihir,meletup,namun di balik asapnya dia memukul jellal dengan tangan kanannya,lalu terdiam sesaat,kaki belalang di tangan kanannya tertekan dan tertutup(yg nonton tau lah),setelah itu jellal terpental dan saat terjatuh,meletup,sedangkan kickhopper meluncurkan tendangan maut ke arah erza,ditangkis dengan pedang,tapi saat kaki belalang di kaki kiri kickhopper menutup,erza terpental dan pedangnya meletup

sesaat mereka jatuh,tapi kini mereka bangkit lagi

jellal pakai meteor dan menghajar punchhopper dengan keras,jellal pakai black wing armor dan menyerang kickhopper

gantian hoppers yang jatuh,zecter mereka pun mental,mereka pergi dengan tertatih tatih karena kesakitan dihajar

"berhasil ya..." kata jellal

"iya..benar" kata erza

"huuuhhh...capek" kata jellal

"eh,besok ada festival sekolah loh,mungkin ini bakal menyenangkan" kata erza

jellal diam aja sambil mengingat kejadian di kelas

"eh teman teman!festival besok acaranya crossdressing dengan tema cosplay loh!,yang ikut ada di sini!erza scarlet,zeref,minimal 2 orang 1 event!ayo persiapkan!"

"zeref lagi,yah ancur udah nih acara"

zeref bilang "berisik lu semua ah elah!"

"emang bener kok elu ga bisa apa apa"

lucy bilang "ah udah udah,berapa kali aku musti bilang kasian zeref tau ga?!"

wendy bilang "iya betul,emang zeref salah apa sama kalian?"

"bener juga,ah ane lanjutin aja,true couple legendaris,erza x jellal,gray x juvia,natsu x lucy,loh ini siapa yang nambahin?ah udahlah"

erza bilang "eh,jellal...mungkin kita digosipin jadi begini"

jellal balas "hmm...merepotkan,erza sendiri gimana?"

erza balas "aku engga apa apa,tapi mungkin bakal gugup"

jellal bilang "ya udahlah kalo gitu"

jellal mikir

(apanya yang menyenangkan coba?aku gugup)

dia bilang "ya udahlah,aku anter pulang ya"

erza balas "ah,makasih"

mereka pulang bareng sambil ngomongin masa lalu mereka,erza hidup sendirian di rumahnya,jellal orang tuanya pindah pindah,jellal prihatin sama erza,lalu pegang pundak erza

jellal bilang "aku turut berduka buatmu"

erza bilang "iya,maaf ya...sebenernya karena itu aku dingin sama orang yang baru kukenal tapi sejak ketemu kamu,rasanya aku mulai ramah,dan aku merasa nyaman kalo ada kamu di sisiku"

jellal balas "engga apa apa kok,aku ngerti perasaan kamu erza"

dia pegang dagu erza

erza kaget "eh?" wajahnya memerah

pelan pelan jellal deketin mukanya erza,sambil nutup mata,muka dua duanya merah,erza tutup matanya

jellal cium erza setelahnya,setelah 10 detik dia jauhin erza

"eh?" erza kaget dengan tampang polos

jellal bilang "huuuh,ga seharusnya aku begini,ku hanya seorang murid SMA pindahan"

erza bilang "ah,engga apa apa kok,aku senang"

jellal senyum ke arah erza,erza juga senyum,lalu mereka pisah setelah mereka sampai di arah yang berlawanan

besoknya mereka datang ke school festival,setelah pembukaan

"baiklah!kini kita masuk dalam acara crossdressing cosplay!"

tepuk tangan yang meriah

"sekarang kita panggil kontestan kita!yang pertama!erza scarlet!"

"waaaaaaaaaaaa!suit suit!wooooo!" penonton histeris

"loh,itu kan!" natsu tercengang

"perlengkapan masamune date!,lengkap beserta helm,sarung tangan dan 6 pedangnya!" kata gray

"ah cerewet lu!gua baru mo ngomong malah lu embat!" kata natsu

"eh!berisik lu!ribut aja yuk!" protes gray

natsu dan gray ribut beneran dan ditengahin lucy wendy juvia

"dan inilah dia!peserta kedua!zeref!"

"oooooooohhhh...lumayan"

reaksi penonton tampak sedikit mengagumi zeref

"ehh itu bajunya naoto shirogane kan?!"

"waaaaa keren!"

makin heboh reaksi penonton

"silakan kalian mulai votingnya!kertas voting ada di sebelah kiri panggung!"

10 menit kemudian

jellal bilang "hmm aku pilih erza"

lalu dia taruh di kotak voting

gajeel mendekati jellal dan dia bilang "hey ente pilih siapa?"

jellal bilang "aku pilih erza,kostumnya seperti asli"

gajeel bilang "hmmm iya sih,tuh berdua kostumnya seperti asli,ane pilih zeref barusan"

"nah!inilah dia keputusan untuk pemenang cosplay ini!"

penonton deg degan

"tontonan seru ya" kata tendou sambil mendekati jellal

"tendou-san kok disini?" tanya jellal

"cuma kebetulan lewat,tadi mau beli tofu" kata tendou

"tendou-san ikut memilih tidak?" kata jellal

"cosplay?aku pilih zeref,yang kupilih selalu benar,lihat saja" kata tendou

jellal penasaran,sepertinya tendou sangat yakin,pikirnya,dan yang terjadi...

"pemenangnya adalah...zeref!"

jellal bilang "wah!kok bisa?!"

tendou bilang "itu rahasia,selamat tinggal"

jellal bilang "iya,sampai jumpa lagi"

acara beristirahat selama 1 jam,kemudian

"ini dia!babak kedua sebelum penutupan acara!true couple legendaris sekolah ini!"

penonton kagum"kita mulai!pertama erza x jellal!kedua gray x juvia!ketiga natsu x lucy!"

"weeeeeyyyy!gooood!"

kontestan datang dan ambil meja sesuai nomor mereka,jellal dan erza deg degan

"5 menit dari sekarang kita akan lakukan voting!tapi sebelumnya kalian boleh foto bareng mereka!"

jellal dan erza makin gugup karena mereka baru aja pacaran dari kemarin dan musti nemenin para peminat berfoto bareng mereka

abis foto baru deh mulai voting

"ini dia!pemenangnya adalah...erza scarlet dan jellal fernandes!"

"woooooooooooooooooooooooooow !erza-chan!jellal-kun!selamat ya!"

penonton histeris kayak nonton konser K-Pop

"kita doain kalian langgeng terus selamanya!"

mereka berdua bilang "makasih..."

"mari kita dengarkan satu kalimat dari mereka!silakan"

jellal bilang

"ah,semuanya,terima kasih sudah memilih kami berdua,terus terang aku senang walaupun tadinya aku dan erza sangat gugup,oleh karena itu,aku akan mengatakannya di depan kalian semua,aku akan terus mencintai erza"

penonton tepuk tangan dan mereka juga turut gembira

"kini mari kita dengarkan satu kalimat dari erza!"

erza bilang

"semuanya,terima kasih sudah mendukung kami,aku akan ceritakan mengapa kami bisa seperti sekarang,saat jellal diterima di kelas X-3,sensei meminta dia duduk di sampingku setelah memperkenalkan diri,entah mengapa saat kami berkenalan,tiba tiba kami menjadi sangat dekat,lalu setelahnya banyak terjadi hal yang tidak bisa dipercaya,waktu itu kami hampir mati...tapi..untungnya aku dan jellal berhasil kabur,setelah itu kami makin dekat dan akhirnya kami saling suka,dan saling mencintai...sekian"

"ya!itulah dia kalimat dari erza!"

penonton tepuk tangan mendengarnya

Bersambung


	6. Pelakunya Adalah Dark Kabuto

Erza dan Jellal berjalan turun panggung setelah tepuk tangan meriah,lalu tiba tiba Tendou menghampiri mereka

Tendou bilang "ini untuk penghargaan kalian" sambil memberikan roti yakisoba buatannya

mereka bilang "ah terima kasih,tapi kenapa kau ada disini?"

tendou bilang "aku habis jualan,aku sisakan buat kalian"

jellal bilang "terima kasih"

sebelumnya tendou juga kasih zeref roti yakisoba gratis

Erza dan Jellal langsung cari bangku buat duduk

jellal bilang "ah,tempatnya enak ya..."

erza bilang "ah,iya..."

mereka makan bareng,lalu saat deket waktu selese,mereka pegangan tangan

jellal bilang "eh?erza..."

erza balas "hm?jellal..."

keduanya memerah,erza tiba tiba nyender di pundaknya jellal

jellal bilang "eh?"

erza balas "aku mau seperti ini terus rasanya kalau bersamamu..."

keduanya makin memerah,sekarang situasinya seperti waktu berhenti

dan setelah itu worm datang menyerang SMA Amanogawa,Tendou dan Kagami akhirnya beraksi

HENSHIN

CAST OFF

CHANGE BEETLE

CHANGE STAG BEETLE

CLOCK UP

dengan hitungan detik,semua worm musnah,tinggal beberapa lagi yang tersisa

hyper zecter datang,dan kabuto memasangnya

HYPER CAST OFF

CHANGE HYPER BEETLE

perfect zecter datang bersama zecter lainnya

SWORD MODE

KABUTO,THEBEE,DRAKE,SASWORD POWER

ALL ZECTERS COMBINE

MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON

semua worm itu habis dengan 1 tebasan,namun berdatangan terus

KABUTO POWER

HYPER SWING

tebas lagi yang menyerang dari belakang,datang lagi dari depan

SASWORD POWER

HYPER SLASH

semuanya ditebas lagi dan meletup semua worm itu,akhirnya pemimpinnya datang juga

"oh,ini dia,ayo kagami!" kata kabuto

"yosh!" kata gatack

THEBEE POWER

HYPER STING

RIDER CUTTING

kabuto menusuk lawan sedangkan gatack mengguntingnya sambil lompat,meletuplah dia

kabuto mengacungkan telunjuknya,saat pertarungan selesai

saat jellal dan erza pulang bareng,mereka dikepung worm,jellal langsung menghajar semuanya dengan meteor,lalu erza menghabisi yang muncul lagi dengan heavens wheel armor

erza meneriakkan dengan suara lantang "Circle Sword!"

semua worm tertebas dan meletup pada waktu bersamaan

mereka akhirnya pulang setelah mengalahkan worm

besoknya adalah lanjutan dari school festival,tapi karena ga begitu penting,author cepetin ke sore harinya

jellal dan erza dicegat oleh tendou

jellal bilang "huh?tendou-san,ada apa?"

tendou memanggil dark kabuto zecter dan mulai beraksi

HENSHIN

jellal bilang "kamu bukan tendou-san!"

erza bilang "kita musti lawan dia"

CAST OFF

CHANGE BEETLE

lalu jellal pakai meteor sementara dark kabuto pakai clock up,erza pakai flight armor,dengan kecepatan tak terlihat mata mereka bergerak

CLOCK UP

setelah beberapa lama,jellal terkena serangan kapak dark kabuto,diteruskan serangan kunai dan pistol,erza akan menyerang tapi ditendang oleh dark kabuto,lalu saat penghabisan

ONE TWO THREE

RIDER KICK

jellal akan terkena rider kick,dia berusaha untuk menahan karena tak punya tenaga untuk lari,namun..akhirnya terpental juga

"wuaaaaaa!" jellal teriak kesakitan

lalu dia terpental dan menabrak tembok

dark kabuto menyiapkan rider kick terakhir,tapi erza melindungi jellal dan terkena

jellal teriak "erza!"

erza terlempar ke tembok karenanya

dark kabuto berkata "tamatlah kalian..."

tepat saat dia mau pakai clock up,tembok dimensi berwarna abu abu muncul dan menabraknya sehingga terpental,dari sana keluarlah seseorang

"siapa kamu?!" kata dark kabuto

"Tooritsugari No Kamen Raida Da...Oboetoke!" kata orang itu

dia lanjut "Tsukasa Kadoya"

semuanya cuma melihat tsukasa namun merasa bahwa tsukasa itu mencurigakan

tanpa pikir panjang,tsukasa memasang Decadriver ke pinggangnya dan jadi sabuk,Ride Booker muncul dan dia buka lalu ambil kartu

"Henshin"

langsung terdengar OST saat decade muncul

semua mulai waspada saat tsukasa bersiap,dia tarik decadriver untuk membukanya,masukkan kartu dan tutup lagi

KAMEN RIDE...DECADE!

9 bayangan perak muncul di sekelilingnya,lalu menyatu pada tsukasa,cahaya keluar dari sabuknya,menjadi 7 plat yang menabrak helm decade,lalu menyatu padanya dan memberi warna pada decade

dalam pikiran mereka bilang(apa?PINK?!)

Decade mulai bertarung melawan dark kabuto,cara bertarungnya ga kalah keren dari kabuto,dia mulai beraksi

ATTACK RIDE...SLASH!

dengan ride booker sword mode dia menebasi dark kabuto,lalu dia ubah lagi jadi gun mode

ATTACK RIDE...BLAST!

dark kabuto ditembaki habis habisan

"wuaaaa!" dark kabuto berteriak,erza dan jellal langsung menjauh

dark kabuto langsung pakai clock up,tapi sebelum itu,decade sudah mengantisipasinya

ATTACK RIDE...ILLUSION!

saat dark kabuto bergerak,klon decade langsung keluar satu satu dan menyerangnya,setiap kali ia bergerak

"wuaaa!" dark kabuto terpental balik

dark kabuto dilindungi oleh pasukan worm dan lari,sementara tsukasa tak memperdulikannya,dan keluarkan trump cardnya

FINAL ATTACK RIDE...DE-DE-DE-DECADE!

10 proyeksi kartu emas muncul di depan decade,decade melompat dan menendang ke arahnya,makin menembus proyeksi makin cepat jatuhnya,lalu sebelum dia menabrak dark kabuto,worm yang berdatangan tadi menghalangi namun semuanya hancur,decade mendarat dengan mulus

decade berkata "sampai jumpa" sambil menengok sedikit ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya,dinding dimensi itu membawanya

jellal bantu erza pergi namun erza langsung pingsan,jellal berusaha biar erza bangun,tapi ga berhasil,dia langsung gendong erza dan membawanya ke rumahnya

"jellal..." erza bisik dalam hatinya

"jangan kawatir erza..semua akan baik baik saja" kata jellal seakan menenangkan erza

sesampainya di rumah jellal,jellal langsung menaruh erza di kamarnya,lalu dia menemani dan menjaga erza sampai pagi

besoknya tendou dan kagami datang ke rumah jellal,mengetahui kejadian semalam,tendou langsung mencari tendou satunya

setelah bertemu,mereka langsung panggil kabuto zecters mereka

HENSHIN

CAST OFF

CHANGE BEETLE

setelah itu mereka adu tonjok,tanpa kenal waktu,tanpa clock up,hingga akhirnya

ONE TWO THREE

RIDER KICK

tendangan beradu dan keduanya mental,tendou langsung memakai hyper zecter

Unmei no gate toikakete iru

Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu

HYPER CAST OFF

CHANGE HYPER BEETLE

Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa

That's my pride jibun no mi

Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed

Hyper Kabuto langsung memukuli dark kabuto tanpa ampun,lalu 1 uppercut pun melayang ke arahnya

Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru

Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)

Kiki no sukuu sonzai

HYPER CLOCK UP

Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku

Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)

Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono

armor hyper kabuto pun terbuka semua,arah melayangnya dark kabuto juga melambat,kabuto langsung menurunkan tanduk hyper zecter

Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)

Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)

Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou

MAXIMUM RIDER POWER

ONE TWO THREE

Unmei no gate toikakete iru

Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu

dan dia berkata "Hyper Kick"

RIDER KICK

Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa

That's my pride jibun no mi

dia terbang dengan roket di punggungnya,dan dari listrik di kedua zecternya dia bersiap menendang dark kabuto

"argh!" dark kabuto meledak terkena serangan itu

meletup di langit dengan api biru,seperti kembang api jangwe tahun baru cara meletupnya

natsu dari rumahnya melihat dan berkata "wah,siang siang ada kembang api...ga mungkin?!"

Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed

HYPER CLOCK OVER

dark kabuto terkapar dan hyper kabuto berdiri tegak di depannya dan mengacungkan jarinya seperti di game kamen rider super climax heroes

dunia kembali damai setelah dark kabuto diserahkan ke zect,dan erza bersama jellal akan menentukan pilihan hidup mereka

2 minggu setelah itu

"erza...kamu datang juga" kata jellal

"i-iya aku disini jellal" kata erza dengan gugup

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata jellal dengan agak sedikit gugup dan memerah

"apa itu?" erza penasaran

"aku mau...kita terus bersama selamanya" kata jellal

erza kaget mendengarnya dan dia juga senang di dalam hatinya

"j-jellal?kenapa,sepertinya kamu agak lain" erza memerah

"aku mulai berpikir,suatu hari nanti kita akan berpisah,tapi aku tak menginginkan kita berpisah,aku ingin bersamamu" kata jellal yang mengungkapkan isi hatinya

"j-jellal...aku.." erza hanya bisa mengucap 2 kata

jellal langsung memeluk erza dengat erat

"aku mencintaimu erza,aku tak ingin kita berpisah,kalau kita lulus nanti,kita pasti akan berpisah..jadi..aku.." jellal terbata bata mengucapkannya

"aku juga mencintaimu jellal...tapi kumohon,jangan seperti ini...aku tak tahan melihatmu sedih seperti ini..." kata erza yang khawatir

"maafkan aku...aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa" kata jellal

erza langsung menampar jellal,jellal kaget namun ia hanya terdiam

"itu tidak benar!kamu bisa melakukan apa yang kau ingin karena kamu berusaha!seperti menjagaku hingga sekarang ini!dan aku juga ingin terus melindungimu!makanya aku bisa terus bersamamu jellal" kata erza yang berusaha meyakinkan jellal

"erza..." kata jellal dengan suara pelan

"aku ingin ikut...kemanapun kamu pergi...bahkan kalau kau menghilang sekalipun aku akan mencarimu..." kata erza dan dia mulai menangis

"hmm...aku mengerti erza,ikutlah denganku..." kata jellal sambil memegang pundak erza

"jellal..." erza berhenti menangis

jellal menghapus air mata erza

"jangan khawatir,kita akan bersama selamanya erza,aku janji" kata jellal

"...terima kasih jellal..." kata erza

lalu mereka kissing selama 20 detik dan mereka pulang sambil pegangan tangan,selama jellal ada,dia akan selalu menjaga erza,dan sementara di kejauhan

"jadi mereka adalah gate?" kata Medusa

"hahaha!2 in 1!beruntungnya kita!" kata Phoenix

"mari kita buat para gate menjadi phantom,kuserahkan padamu,phoenix" kata Medusa

"serahkan saja padaku,aku tak perlu muncul,dan cukup dengan ghoul saja aku bisa melakukannya!" kata Phoenix

THE END

dilanjutkan di fic Kamen Rider Wizard yang nanti saya pikirkan


End file.
